New New York
New New York is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and second episode overall. It premiered on April 1, 2014. Blaine, Sam and Artie move to New York after graduation, and all struggle to adapt to life in the Big Apple. Kurt and Blaine find that living in such close proximity to each other causes unwanted friction between them, and Elliott is forced to step in. Artie is once again taken advantage of due to his disability, and Sam is lacking in motivation, much to Blaine's frustration. Meanwhile, Rachel happily benefits from her major role in Funny Girl, but learns an important lesson in the process. An unexpected arrival draws them all back together. The episode was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Sanaa Hamri. Plot This episode opens a few months after graduation. Rachel has returned to New York after spending time on the road performing in Funny Girl. The producer, Sidney, thanks Rachel for her hard work with the gift of a town car and her own driver. Rachel is shocked but pleased with the gesture. Rachel takes the town car to meet her friends for lunch, singing Petula Clark’s Downtown. While Rachel enjoys her luxurious ride downtown, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Sam also make their way to meet Rachel on foot or taking the subway, also singing Downtown. Rachel offers to buy her friends lunch, because they have all been so supportive during the out of town run of Funny Girl. Blaine and Kurt ride along with Rachel in the town car while Artie and Sam have to take the subway because Artie’s wheelchair won't fit in the car. The next day, Blaine makes a pancake breakfast for Kurt. They talk about how their relationship has changed, mostly for the better, now that they are living together. Kurt jokes that they are turning into an “old married couple”; though Blaine disagrees and starts singing You Make Me Feel So Young and Kurt joins in. Several scenes are shown of Kurt and Blaine’s live-in life together; having a pillow fight, their morning routine and bringing groceries home. As Kurt and Blaine are about to have an intimate moment, Sam (who has been sleeping on the couch) interrupts them, much to Kurt’s annoyance. Kurt asks Blaine to have a talk with Sam since he was only supposed to be staying in the loft for a few weeks - which turned into months. Blaine, as Sam’s best friend, agrees to address the issue. Meanwhile, Artie is rolling down the streets of NY, reflecting on his move to the city and how it was hard adjusting at first but now he feels that being in a chair in a city where everyone walks has been an advantage. Artie reveals that although taxi cabs must take wheelchairs and the buses are all accessible, he prefers to take the subway because of the exposure to the culture, or as Artie calls it, “The city beneath the city”. Unfortunately, as Artie is reflecting on all this, one of the subway passengers steals the backpack off of his wheelchair, containing his laptop and a script he is working on. Artie attempts to catch up with the mugger, but is unable to reach him before he gets to the stairs. Later, Blaine comes home to find Sam playing video games. Apparently he has not moved all day from his position on the couch. Blaine, making good on his promise to Kurt, tells Sam he is worried about him and encourages him to make some changes to improve his chances of getting a modeling job. Sam tells Blaine that his agent’s assistant has made the suggestion several times that he cut his hair, but he doesn't want to. He reveals that he doesn't like NY very much, because it is crowded and everyone is “rude”. Blaine encourages Sam to face his fears and embrace change. He takes Sam to Times Square and they sing Best Day of My Life and dance with several street performers. Sam seems to enjoy himself, and after the performance Blaine declares that it is time for Sam to conquer the city. Later, Kurt is in a mime class at NYADA. Blaine has also joined the class unbeknownst to Kurt and it becomes evident that he is starting to feel crowded by Blaine. Meanwhile, Sam, reinvigorated after his talk with Blaine, decides that it is time for a change after all and cuts his hair. The haircut seems to give Sam a boost of confidence. Back at the loft, Artie is on the phone with police regarding his stolen laptop, but the police are apparently unable to do much. Kurt comforts Artie, but is distracted by Blaine, who is loudly using his SodaStream machine. Rachel joins the group and asks Blaine to make her some lemon water, since it is good for her throat. She tells Artie that despite his experience, he shouldn't give up on the subway. Rachel tries to comfort him by telling him about a time when she had accidentally given a homeless man $10 when she had only meant to give him $1.00, but Artie doesn't think the comparison between the two situations is appropriate. He accuses Rachel of being too pampered, referring to her town car. Kurt, fed up with both Blaine and Rachel, leaves the apartment. Kurt meets Elliott at a guitar shop and confides in him some of his frustrations. Elliott advises Kurt to be honest with Blaine and set some boundaries, as having some “alone time” is a healthy thing. Kurt seems grateful for the advice, and he and Elliott perform Rockstar. Meanwhile, Rachel is in her town car reflecting on what Artie had said about her being sheltered. She decides that she doesn't like being “glassed away from the masses” and has her driver drop her off in Chinatown. At the loft, Blaine is taping off areas of the apartment to set up a workspace. He reveals that he doesn't quite feel at home at the loft, since it was originally Kurt and Rachel's apartment, and he is craving his own space. Sam comes home and tells Blaine that with the help of his new haircut, he has landed his first modeling job. He reveals that he will be moving out since the modeling agency is putting him in an apartment. Blaine seems sad that Sam will be moving out but is also happy for him and they share a congratulatory hug. Kurt comes home and is immediately furious at Blaine for rearranging things in the apartment without consulting him first. He calls the workspace “hideous", referring to the loft as his home, rather than a space they are both sharing. Blaine retaliates by pointing out that not all of Kurt’s design decisions are brilliant. Kurt says that Elliott was correct about their needing boundaries in the relationship, which makes Blaine angry. Kurt demands that Blaine put everything he moved back in it’s proper place, but Blaine tells Kurt to do it since it's “his apartment”. Blaine leaves and goes to Elliott’s loft. He accuses him of trying to “steal” Kurt away from him. Elliott remains level headed and reassures Blaine that he is not after Kurt and only thinks of him as a friend. He also says that Kurt is clearly in love with Blaine as he talks about him all the time. Blaine apologizes and comes to realize that some boundaries in a relationship is healthy. Rachel asks Artie via text to meet her at the subway. Rachel tells Artie that he was right about her being sheltered and suggests that they take the subway together. Artie is hesitant at first, but ultimately agrees. Rachel strikes a deal with Artie and they decide to ride the subway together everyday so Artie won't get mugged again as long as he will keep Rachel in line when she starts to lose her way. They sing Don't Sleep in the Subway together. Several people join in with them and dance along. Meanwhile, Sam moves into his new apartment and discovers that his new roomate, who turns out to be a girl, is also named Sam. Blaine comes home after confronting Elliott and seems apologetic over the situation. He tells Kurt that Elliott is a good friend. Kurt says that Elliott is one of the few real friends he has made since moving to NY. Blaine says he didn't come home right away because he needed some time to think and Kurt says he has also been doing the same. Blaine tells Kurt that he thinks he should move out so they can take a step back to evaluate the situation. Kurt initially fears that the move will be a step back in their relationship, but Blaine assures Kurt that making the decision together will actually make them stronger. Meanwhile, Sam becomes alarmed when he discovers his roommate is a pill popper and decides to move out. Back at the loft, Artie and Rachel come home and tell Sam, Blaine and Kurt that they saw the mugger who stole Artie’s laptop on the subway. Artie tells the group that he intercepted the mugger from stealing from an old lady with pepper spray, which was a vindicating experience for him. Everyone is excited for Artie, especially when he reveals that he was able to get his laptop back. Blaine and Kurt share the news that Blaine will be moving out of the loft, but reassure everyone that they are not breaking up. Blaine and Sam decide to get an apartment together. Mercedes arrives at the loft unexpectedly and Rachel jokes with her that she can never leave. Kurt, Blaine and Sam help Mercedes move into her new apartment. Mercedes reveals that she decided to come to NY to work on her new album. She also invites Sam and Blaine to rent out her second bedroom, but warns Sam that nothing romantic can happen between them, much to Sam’s disappointment. Rachel leaves for a Funny Girl rehearsal, where she performs People while reflecting on living in NY with her friends. Several scenes are shown of Mercedes and Sam settling into the new apartment, Kurt and Blaine enjoying some much needed alone time, and Artie finally being able to ride the subway without fear. The episode ends with Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes enjoying a dinner together. Songs *New New York, an EP accompanying the episode, was released April 1, 2014. Unreleased Songs *'Glitter Rock Vampire', an original song sung by Blaine Anderson and Elliott Gilbert. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene *Nicholas Kadi as Alain Marceau *Riley Voelkel as Sam *Charles Melton as Gavin Co-Stars *Genson Blimline as Man on Crutches *Ric Stoneback as Angry New Yorker *Manos Gavras as Dmitri Uncredited *Aiden Arrows as Guitar store clerk *Marc Sarfati as New York resident *Will Sherrod as NYADA student Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *The episode received a 0.9, which ties the series' low, and was watched by 2.59 million viewers. Source *This is the first episode of the series to not have any scenes in McKinley High School. **It's also the first to take place exclusively in New York. *This is the first episode in which Marley, Ryder, and Jake are absent since their introduction and the second without Tina. *The episode never tells viewers at what time it takes place, however characters refer to the time as, "months later", refering to after graduation, which took place in May/June. However, judging by the clothing of the characters, it could be around October or November. *Blaine, Sam, Rachel and Artie all have a voiceover in this episode, making this episode the one with the largest number of voiceovers in it. **Kurt is the only main character present in the episode not to have a voiceover. Quotations Gallery Tumblr n0p1zdllkm1qe476yo1 500.jpg 66bd3564904a11e382a412f3be713f7b_8.jpg 14-1.jpg 14-3.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzbgML2f1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n0nzdfXVqP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0hkd502RP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|in the loft tumblr_n0n9q9JmWN1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0mqjhXEhM1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0nxt9DSL31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0o3ygPW8K1qe476yo2_1280.jpg asdfsad.png Chord new hair cut.png tumblr_n0ytulwBL01r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Shooting glee.jpg NNY script.jpg New recurring character.png Rawr Chord!.jpg Bgy-BdzCIAAT3ZV.jpg Wheelchair.jpg Ny backpack.jpg tumblr_n19gumL05l1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo2_250.png tumblr_n19jl3ZZKo1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19kav6X901ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n19s15CRLs1ql1znmo1_250.png tumblr_n19l53z7vh1rojy6eo2_500.jpg tumblr_n19k64fU9Z1rojy6eo3_250.png tumblr_n2dq5iLRhn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dq33o7Od1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2dq818kqC1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqkeVDxR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqmoLL3T1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dqzzCuJ11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bestdayblam4.gif Bestdayblam3.gif Tumblr n2durcKaEz1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo4 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo3 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo2 250.png Tumblr n2du2hiXHs1rwgozyo1 250.png Bestdayblam2.gif Bestdayblam1.gif Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o4 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o3 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o1 250.jpg Tumblr n2dudhFSaP1r4gxc3o2 250.jpg Tumblr n2du9yJVzj1qcs1nao1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dpa2C7bu1r4gxc3o2 500.jpg Tumblr n2dr0rP6b71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dqwooFWv1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2dq4xFanA1r4gxc3o1 400.jpg Tumblr n2dq1wjo601r4gxc3o1 500.jpg NNY BTS (1).jpg NNY BTS (2).jpg NNY BTS (3).jpg NNY BTS (4).jpg NNY BTS (5).jpg NNY BTS (6).jpg NNY BTS (7).jpg NNY BTS (8).jpg NNY BTS (9).jpg NNY BTS (10).jpg NNY BTS (11).jpg NNY BTS (12).jpg NNY BTS (13).jpg NNY BTS (14).jpg NNY BTS (15).jpg NNY BTS (16).jpg NNY BTS (17).jpg NNY BTS (18).jpg NNY BTS (19).jpg NNY BTS (20).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (1).png NNY Rachel BTS (2).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (2).png NNY Rachel BTS (3).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (3).png NNY Rachel BTS (4).jpg NNY Rachel BTS (4).png NNY Rachel BTS (5).jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2efcoIefv1qg49w0o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo2 250.jpg Tumblr n2ef0vKNYn1qayexuo1 250.jpg Tumblr n2edmk7cPt1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2eb4oq8Fl1qayexuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2ebreKMBf1s2t81bo1 500.jpg Tumblr n2e5viWk8w1ss66eco1 500.png Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr n2e8z7ubb01qg49w0o1 250.jpg sartie 2.jpg sartie.jpg Chord 3:14.jpg Darren, Chris, Chord and Kevin.jpg Plus kurt.jpg Blamartie.jpg Downtown boys!.jpg dt boys.jpg DT1.jpg DT2.jpg DT3.png DT4.jpg Klaine decide on a 3some!.jpg DT5.jpg DT6.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o7_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g3ctmxNK1qg49w0o9_1280.jpg tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo1_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo3_r1_250.png tumblr_n2g4zyJfkj1ql1znmo4_r1_250.png I'd ride with him!.jpg Puppy Berry.jpg downtown permit.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hir1pqrs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hie4mttQ1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2hhmowNrr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Artchel 3:15.jpg Grand Central Station.jpg DT7.jpg DT8.jpg Subway dancer 1.jpg subway dancer 2.jpg subway 3.jpg brooke subway.jpg subway dancer 4.jpg DT9.jpg FG poster 1.jpg FG poster 2.jpg fg marquee.jpg Bi25MLaIEAIPap0.jpg Fake cab.jpg theater front.jpg Rachel gets her Dmitri.jpg possibly?.jpg People 1?.jpg People 2?.jpg People 3?.jpg nny stills (1).jpg nny stills (2).jpg nny stills (3).jpg nny stills (4).jpg nny stills (5).jpg Meet the Anderberry's.jpg Yeah, Lea thinks he's hot too!.jpg Boys admire car.jpg 3-16 Daily News.jpg Blam in the news 3-14.jpg Blam news 2.jpg entering.jpg yellow smiles.jpg black hat: coat.jpg 51PE9iOer+L._SL500_AA280_.jpg pony tail.jpg 14 Klainchel.jpg tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo1_500kl1.gif tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo2_500kl2.gif tumblr_n30r8va4Oh1tvelxmo3_500kl3.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo4_500g1.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo5_500g2.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo2_500g3.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo3_500g4.gif tumblr_n30rwtBK431sczt3wo1_500g5.gif tumblr_n30rp5OCo51qaxxelo1_500g6.gif tumblr_n30rp5OCo51qaxxelo2_500g7.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o1_250S1.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o2_250S2.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o3_250S3.gif tumblr_n30sb9Mda81sd5847o4_250S4.gif NNY Stills 2 (1).jpg NNY Stills 2 (2).jpg NNY Stills 2 (3).jpg NNY Stills 2 (4).jpg Tumblr n361toC5jA1qjac5so2 250.gif Tumblr n361toC5jA1qjac5so1 250.gif Tumblr n36um6xp0N1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n36umkppSS1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Tumblr n36ul1JEAV1qg49w0o2 500.jpg Mercedes flafllla.jpg Mercedes sanklmf.jpg samcedes sam mercedes stil nny.jpg tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n362qkDUIi1ql1znmo3_r2_250.gif Tumblr n3csqasdWH1rka5yqo1 500.jpg huh!.gif Tumblr n3cxandfUL1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr n3cthttSYM1r0rx8mo1 500.jpg Tumblr n3cthttSYM1r0rx8mo2 500.jpg NY Mercedes.jpg Chord's hairstylist.png grimace.jpg tumblr_n3dngyKCWB1qa3ptgo1_500 KLAINE.jpg tumblr_n3c6vzM2TA1qbdepdo1_500.jpg TAXI2.gif TAXI.gif Samcedeswaxlips.gif Samcedesfacepalm.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao8 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao7 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao6 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao5 250.gif Shutup3.gif Shut.up2.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n3dtach3je1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Shutup1.gif Tumblr n3dsmbzZMD1qhmawdo1 500.gif Tumblr n3dsmbzZMD1qhmawdo2 500.gif Tumblr n3ds76CoPU1qkl129o1 250.gif Tumblr n3ds76CoPU1qkl129o2 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco1 r1 250k3.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco3 r1 250k2.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco1 r1 250K5.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco3 r2 250K3.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo9 r1 250BLEE6.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco5 r1 250K2.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo4 r1 250BLEE4.gif Tumblr n3ebv8Oo5T1rk63wco6 r1 250K1.gif Tumblr n3dxyuT5Xm1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n3dxyuT5Xm1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo3 250BLEE3.gif Tumblr n3ebk2IwLT1qeb7qjo5 r1 250BLEE2.gif Tumblr n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo4 r1 250NNY5.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio8 250blaine8.gif Tumblr n3eh2y9h021syb2k7o3 r1 250rachel6.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio7 250blaine7.gif Tumblr n3ee8f9eZG1tp7vbio6 250blaine6.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dbs0NXwj1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo1_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo2_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo3_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo4_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo5_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo6_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo7_250.gif tumblr_n3d3w8ZoEb1sfeq4fo8_250.gif Tumblr n3dr0b18hE1swlefro1 250.gif tumblr_n3dr0b18hE1swlefro2_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n3ds8aLzKz1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr n3dslz2gUQ1qa5w9eo1 250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_n3dsj9VWn81qcy3j9o4_250.gif Tumblr n3dw8lQJ921qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n3dw8lQJ921qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n3dy93javM1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro6_250k2.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro8_250k3.gif tumblr_n3du9qUuNh1rntwyro3_250k4.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o1_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o2_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3drejUkb81rlylr1o4_250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako3 r3 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e28ypxxw1r295ako1 250.gif tumblr_n3drz2abFU1rlylr1o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n3drz2abFU1rlylr1o1_r1_250.gif female of sam.png Samm2.png Blamm1.png NYgang1.png tumblr_n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo1_250.gif tumblr_n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3eilkLQMc1qeb7qjo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr n3dud6aGZM1rwgozyo4 250.gif Tumblr n3dud6aGZM1rwgozyo3 250.gif Tumblr n3dud6aGZM1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr n3dud6aGZM1rwgozyo1 250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo3_250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo1_250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo2_250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo6_250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo4_250.gif tumblr_n3esdyqs8c1rwvuymo5_250.gif Tumblr n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3ily9u2rW1qaxxelo3 250.gif tumblr_n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_n3dv9uQUnX1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_n3k6piZmFs1rehj12o1_250.gif tumblr_n3k6piZmFs1rehj12o2_250.gif Kelliott1.png Anderberry1.png Hummelberryy1.png tumblr_n3eeq4JbBo1r295ako6_r1_250KH.gif tumblr_n3eeq4JbBo1r295ako8_r1_250KH2.gif tumblr_n3eeq4JbBo1r295ako1_r1_250KH3.gif tumblr_n3eeq4JbBo1r295ako2_r1_250KH4.gif BlaineNNY.jpg DarrenBTS.jpg DarrenChordBTS.jpg Elliot1.jpg Elliot2.jpg KlaineNNY.jpg KurtNNY.jpg KurtElliot1.jpg KurtElliot2.jpg Mercedes1.jpg Mercedesnny.jpg Samcedesnny.jpg tumblr_n3e5prubjm1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_n3e5prubjm1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_n3e5prubjm1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_n3e5prubjm1qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr n3drb3UJla1qclplbo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3drb3UJla1qclplbo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n3drb3UJla1qclplbo1 250.gif Tumblr n3drb3UJla1qclplbo2 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco2 r3 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3e8ge7i8p1rk63wco4 r2 250.gif Oh my why.jpg Tumblr n3w576URFs1sg9z6fo1 500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes